


About Mud Stories and Sparkling Stars.

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-12
Updated: 2003-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder, Scully and a bunch of stars.





	About Mud Stories and Sparkling Stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

About Mud Stories and Sparkling Stars.

## About Mud Stories and Sparkling Stars.

### by Libby Starbuck

Tiltle: About Mud Stories and Sparkling Stars... Author: Libby Starbuck  
Rated: I don't know... Maybe... NC-17  
Keywords: MSR  
Spoilers: none!!!  
Distribution: Be my guest!   
Disclaimer: Ok, you all know Mulder and Scully aren't mine!! They belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox Entertainment. Summary: Mulder, Scully and a bunch of stars... Feedback: PLS!!!!!!!! 

__**About Mud Stories and Sparkling Stars... __ __

**MS. SCULLY'S GARDEN - 11.30 PM**

They were surrounded by the darkness and silence of an early Saturdaynight. The soft grass caressed her bare arms and legs. She enjoyed the few moments like this; she and Mulder togheter... For once not working on one of his mindblowing cases. She sucked in the silence as lifeblood, enjoying every square inch of it. She felt his warmth next to her on the tickling grass. 

Mulder. 

She didn't know why she'd invited him. It just felt good to ask. And to be honest, it felt even better when the magic word 'yes' escaped from his lips. Maybe she'd invited him because of those lips. 

"Why do you watch it?" 

Her words drilled through the silence. 

"What?" 

"Porn." 

The word left a taste of salt on her lips. It wasn't a word like 'milk', 'cow' or 'file'. Porn tasted of excitement. Porn was a word like 'Mulder'. Both words left a trace of salt and excitement on her lips. She liked those two words. 

P.O.R.N. 

M.U.L.D.E.R. 

She liked pronouncing it. She liked every single letter. The exploding P, the sensual O, the exciting R, the soft N... 

"Dunno..." 

It went silent again. She closed her eyes. The words still exploding in her head. Porn. Mulder. Porn. Why. Do. You. Watch. It. What. Porn. Dunno. 

"To clear my mind... 

...To forget." 

Silence filled the air, hanging as a big tensed cloud between them. 

"Do you miss it, Scully?" 

"What?" 

The cloud was swollen now, ready to burst. 

"...Having sex..." 

His fingers touched hers. Butterflies in her stomach. 

"No." 

It was true. She didn't miss it. Or at least... She didn't miss having sex with the few boyfriends she had. 

"Do YOU miss it?" 

"Yes." 

His fingers on her arm felt like little raindrops. 

"Dana," 

His voice was husky. His fingers were trembling. She felt his longing. 

"Why don't you miss it?" 

He looked her into the eyes. 

"Dunno..." 

A smile curled around his lips. 

"Cause...Sex isn't what it is cracked up to be, Mulder." 

His trembling hand touched her face. His thumb resting on her soft lips. 

"Really?" 

The word made the cloud burst. Silence was every where. Silence in her hair, silence in her eyes, silence in her heart.  
She knew it wasn't true. She knew 'having sex' was something she didn't allow herself to enjoy, to love, to miss. Having sex meant losing control and 'losing control' was something that didn't appear in Dana Scully's vocabulary. 

She felt a wet spot on her cheek. His lips. She closed her eyes and sighed. Love was everywhere. Love in her hair, love in her eyes, love in her heart. 

"I think..." 

He almost whispered the words. 

"You never made love to the right person." 

His words made her shiver.   
She knew she had to end this conversation. This wasn't the right place or time to talk about 'making love'. Actually, it was never the right place or time to talk about sex with your FBI-partner. 

"You smell of rain and strawberries, Scully, do you know that?" 

Her legs went numb, her head turned into a desert. Empty, dry and dusty. The dust seeped out of her eyes, ears and nose. The smell of dust invaded her unsteady body. She couldn't smell rain or strawberries. The only thing she smelled was the penetrative dust. It started raining inside her head. Big drops kept falling and after a few minutes the dust was gone, leaving a slippery trace of mud. Mud was in her eyes, ears and nose. no smell of strawberries and rain, no dusty smell. Only the smell of rain mingled with dust...mud. 

Her head was so full now. Full of mud and stories. Mud stories. 

"I've always loved the smell of rain and strawberries." 

His trembling voice erased the trace ofmud, cleaned the mess inside her head. His lips touched hers and everything inside her head popped into the right place. The stories in the 'story-drawer', the mud in the 'mud-drawer'.  
Their lips parted and she suddenly felt alone. His warmth was gone. 

"Hmmm... You even taste like rain and strawberries..." 

His words settled in her mind, spreading an overwhelming warmth and tenderness. 

"No..." 

His lips brushed against her ear. 

"No...You taste even better...You taste of strawberries and champagne." 

"Piper-Heidsieck?" 

His eyes laughed and scattered thousand sparkling stars. She tried to catch the tiny stars, but they slipped through her fingers. The golden stars whirled on the green grass. 

"Dunno...Have to taste you again..." 

He bent over and his lips met hers for the second time. A cool breeze picked the stars up and made them dance. The golden stars made a few funny dances and landed then on top of Scully's head. The stars joined their tiny, sparkling hands and transformed into a golden aureole. 

Their lips parted again and this time his warmth didn't leave her. The warmth embrased her feverish body. 

"Scully, look! There are stars every where!" 

She closed her eyes and inhaled his words. The stars on her head started dancing again. Their glowing bodies made slow and sensual movements. Scully felt the tiny feet patter on her head. But the pattering turned into running and the running into pounding. 

"You're a star yourself, Scully, look at you!" 

A star? Was she a pounding star?   
Were the tiny feet on her head her own feet? 

"Am I, Mulder?" 

A big wave of silence swallowed them. She tried to suck in the silence, but drowned in it. The tiny feet kept pounding on her head. Harder and harder until the feet perforated her skull. The stars crushed her brain.  
She wanted to scream for help, but her tongue was thick and lifeless. She felt the tiny feet on her swollen tongue and realized the stars were every where. Just like Mulder said. 

"Are you afraid, Scully?" 

Of course she was afraid! Her body was taken by thousand frantic stars. How could she not be afraid? 

Only silence escaped from her dry lips as she opened her mouth to speak. And this time the silence wasn't a tensed cloud or a wave. It was a rock, heavy and rough. 

"Cause I am afraid, Scully. Afraid of you." 

Her eyes snapped open. He was afraid too! But not of the frantic stars, he was afraid of her. He was afraid of the pounding star she was. 

"Do I scare you?" 

Her trembling words came out one by one and pushed the rock thoughtfully into the ravine. 

"Sometimes. It's...no...It's..." 

His insecure eyes met hers. 

"You're so perfect and I'm so...so..." 

The quivering of his voice captured the frantic stars and changed them into a river. A golden river with thousand red fishes.  
She wanted to catch one of the fishes to show to Mulder, but the golden water was too cold. And Mulder too far away.  
A lonely tear trickled down her cheek. 

"I'm not, Mulder. I'm not. You're _wrong_!" 

He took her frozen fingertips in his hands. 

"No, I'm _in love_ , Scully." 

"Are you?" 

"Yes." 

"Are you in love with _me_ , Mulder?" 

"Yes." 

Her eyes sparkled and made her look like a little girl. And that was exactly how she felt; giggly, safe and happy.  
She knew it was Mulder. Mulder made her feel like a little girl with blooming cheeks and a running nose. Mulder could change the world into a fluffy and soft nest. It was something she hated and loved about him at the same time. 

___The End_ __  
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Libby Starbuck


End file.
